


Only Up In Heaven (And Sometimes Down Below)

by OnTheRideToHell



Series: Lucifer (TV) As A Kid - But He's Samael At The Time [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Bad Parenting, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Helpful Siblings, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mental Abuse, Other, Protective Micheal (Lucifer TV), Short One Shot, in the silver city, just a normal day, possible triggers, sad boy hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheRideToHell/pseuds/OnTheRideToHell
Summary: Little Samael tries to stand his ground to his Father - what may happen...
Relationships: God & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Michael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Micheal & God (Lucifer TV)
Series: Lucifer (TV) As A Kid - But He's Samael At The Time [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689571
Kudos: 33





	Only Up In Heaven (And Sometimes Down Below)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been taking into account about the recent season that’s on Netflix and how much of an asshole Micheal really is - I might incorporate that in other fics but not this series. This series is for the enjoyment of myself and other readers so no rude and bitchy Micheal, just a soft and kind brother

He could feel a chill touch his spine in all the wrong ways - his feathers bristled and a few even came floating down. With the tension pooling around him forcing Samael to blink back tears he didn’t even know were there. “Oh ho, hey Dad,” He whispered, his voice slightly smaller and more panicked than normal.

His Father’s fist seemed to balled up and his eyebrow quirked ever so slightly, the smaller angel could see anger clouded in His eyes and his legs began to tremble. Slowly he lifted a hand to shield his face - no bruises this time, no blood trickling from his bottom lip as his heavy eyelids struggle to stay open long enough for one of his siblings to heal him. No, not right now he needed to keep his guard up make sure Father didn’t get to the others and he grunted. “Move out of the way Samael, or I will make sure Micheal feels what could have happened in this moment,”

In his heart was a sudden numbness; a burning feeling pricked his ears and he unconsciously grabbed them to keep the warmth away. He hated when his body did that -- he felt weak and close to breaking into a million pieces at the second but took a deep breath nonetheless. “No, I’m staying right here,”

Seething, hot breaths caressed his shoulder as he removed his hand from his line of sight only ti catch a glimpse of the scariest thing around. “Don’t make me say it again, boy,” The voice hissed and Samael could feel his toes curling in his thick, brown sandals. The heat was gone but a sudden sense of fear overcame him - no he wasn’t going to let Father boss him about and talk smack towards his twin brother right in his face. “You can’t make me,” He muttered and turned his head to the left, hoping that someone else could pull him away from this situation.

Bracing himself for the punishment Samael bit down on his lip and took a step back to try and create some room between himself and his Dad, one that he most certainly felt unsure of. 

Two footsteps and tensed muscles brought him to this - his arms now shaking as well more so than his legs at the moment; he wanted to flee and go back to his sisters and brothers, who would at first sight, embrace him into their loving arms. Or his younger twin brother - he would protect him no matter the cost, even if that meant throwing him down through the gates of the Silver City to Father’s in progress project. “Sammy?”

Thank Mother and Father that he could hear a pleasant voice to his right and he opened his hand for Micheal to grab. Pressure was applied to his fingers and palm as Samael looked to the direction of his brother, but opened his mouth at what he saw. Tears brimmed along Micheal’s eyes and he stared fiercely at their parent in front of the two of them - daring Dad to anything remotely wrong to his sibling. “Son move or else,” God told them, his voice even louder than it previously sounded to the dreading Samael.

“You can’t make us,” Micheal quipped in a harsh tone.

Another day saved from wrath - which they knew was going to be a different story next time they encountered the Man himself. Why couldn’t they be angels with freedom in their line of sight? Damn, if only somebody could rescue them from this mind-controlling situation.


End file.
